


Punto ciego

by _LadyHawke (IANADA)



Series: Drabbles Captain America [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Drabble, F/M, Gen, IANADA, M/M, Multi, Other, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANADA/pseuds/_LadyHawke
Summary: Fragmento post Civil Wars. Tony Stark ha desarrollado un proyecto que podría ayudar a liberar a Bucky de su cautividad, le haría libre del control de Hydra. Natasha ha logrado una copia del proyecto, pero darselo a Steve, sería traicionar a Tony.  No se permite la publicación de esta historia en ninguna otra plataforma sin mi autorización. (Relato registrado en safe creative para evitar plagios).





	

 

                                       La luz del interior del templo era tan tenue que la mujer necesitó recurrir a su intuición para encontrar a quién buscaba.

  
Avanzó sigilosa hacia la figura masculina que la esperaba, sentado en silencio en uno de los bancos. No pretendía sorprenderlo pero le complació que él supiera que estaba allí:

  
-Nat, no estaba seguro de que vendrías- Se encogió ante el pesar de su voz.

Todo aquello apestaba. Tanto.

  
Eran más que sus amigos, eran su familia, la única que tenía. Y a cada paso que daba, sentía que traicionaba a alguien que amaba.

  
Retiró el velo que cubría su propio rostro e intentó vislumbrar en la penumbra los rasgos de su amigo.

  
-¿Bucky está a salvo? – le preguntó, no porque le importase, sino porque sabía que a él si lo hacía. No esperaba la expresión que vio en su rostro.

  
-Steve, ¿Qué ha pasado? – El solo guardó silencio y ella acusó el golpe: a pesar de todo, de su presencia allí, del precio que pagaría por estar allí para él, no confiaba en ella.

  
-Steve – susurró, sentándose a su lado, y buscó su mano, le vio vacilar unos segundos pero la mantuvo bajo la suya y respiró aliviada. – Sé lo que significa Bucky para ti, sé que él es tu familia, incluso más que eso, porque es la única familia que conservas.

  
Escuchó su suspiro pero sus siguientes palabras la sorprendieron:

  
-No la única familia. – la miró significativamente y sonrió a pesar de sí misma, maldito fuera el hombre, con aquel don suyo para hacerla sentirse importante…amada.

Los brillantes y limpios ojos azules de Steve continuaban posados sobre ella.

  
_“Un día nos pedirá seguirle al infierno y tan sólo apresuraremos el paso tras él”._

  
Tony no podía entender la clase de lealtad que Steve inspiraba y aquello no dejaba de ser una ironía pues podía ver sus efectos en Stark tanto como en los demás.

  
Pensó que, a pesar de lo miserables que habían sido sus últimos años, Bucky Barnes era afortunado porque aquel hombre que la miraba en silencio, esperando respetuosa, y caballerosamente, su respuesta, le sería leal hasta la muerte.

  
_“Todos lo somos. Puede que por eso respondamos, por eso lo arriesgamos todo por él, porque sabemos que él no vacilaría en hacerlo por cada uno de nosotros”_.

  
Hasta ese momento no había estado segura de qué haría. Podía decirle que no la había conseguido, que Tony no se fiaba de ella y la vigilaba.

  
Pero ahora entendía por qué estaba allí, y por eso le ofreció la memoria que traía consigo, a pesar de sus reservas: Todas tenían el mismo nombre: Bucky Barnes.

  
_“Moriría por cada uno de nosotros, incluso por Tony, pero ninguno de nosotros puede sustituir a su Bucky. Nunca dejará de ir a la guerra por él”._

  
Se preguntó si lo que hacía era justo: Bucky Barnes había sido torturado, no merecía vivir el resto de su vida encerrado cuando le habían quitado ya tantos años, y había sido algo más que el mejor amigo de Steve.

  
Antes de que Hydra le redujera a un arma humana, había sido un hombre valiente, un héroe de guerra.

  
Entendía por qué Tony no podía verlo igual, pero con un poco de tiempo, cuando las heridas no estuvieran tan abiertas, quizá podría empezar a hacerlo. O eso esperaba, por el bien de todos ellos, porque Steve no dejaría nunca de proteger a Barnes.

  
Creía en la justicia de lo que estaba haciendo pero también la asustaba, la asustaba la determinación del rostro de su amigo, feroz determinación, porque si Tony descubría que parte de su investigación sería usada para ayudar a quien culpaba de la muerte de sus padres…Y Steve lo sabía, y ella sabía lo mucho que Tony le importaba, pero también que Steve no había dudado en volver a herirlo para ayudar a Bucky.

  
_“Es como un inmenso punto ciego, no verá jamás ningún defecto en él”._

Y, allí en aquel templo, sintió el deseo de rezar, a pesar de que jamás lo había hecho antes, para que aquel hombre, que sólo conocía a través de descripciones ajenas, fuera digno de tal devoción.

  
Steve guardó la memoria con la información que ayudaría a desprogramar la mente de Bucky Barnes y la tomó por sorpresa al abrazarla, no era frecuente para ella recibir un abrazo y mucho menos para Steve proporcionarlo, pero lo valoró en su justa medida.

  
Era su manera de disculparse por pedirle aquello, por pedirle que traicionara la confianza de un amigo como Tony para ayudarle; su manera de explicarle lo mucho que valoraba lo que estaba haciendo y se hacía cargo de lo que suponía para ella.

  
_“Y de lo que supone para ti_ ” meditó ella pero no lo dijo.Si Tony descubría aquello las relaciones entre ellos solo empeorarían.  
Permitió que el abrazo la confortase porque realmente lo necesitaba.

Y, en silencio, puso toda su esperanza en la fe de Steve sobre Bucky Barnes. El destino de todos ellos pendía de aquel hombre sólo porque los brillantes y limpios ojos azules de Steve no podían mirar a nadie más, no realmente.

 


End file.
